Captain's Orders
by Tafkae
Summary: Goten has decided to get a pet frog, but he's in for a lot more than he bargained for, and so are all the other Z-fighters! Rated PG for mild cussing.
1. Froggy

Captain's Orders  
Chapter 1  
  
by TAFKAE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the DBZ characters. They belong to Akira Toryama and Funimation. However, I would absolutely LOVE to own them all, especially 17. But anyway, there's a story to be told!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
Goten and Trunks hung over the balcony over a window in the roof of the gravity room. Or at least it had once been a window. Now it was just a hole with broken glass jutting out of the edges.  
  
"Just punching holes in the walls..." Trunks responded to his friend's question. "He's been doing it for two days straight now. He's not even stopping to eat."  
  
"Weird," Goten said distractedly, watching Vegeta's organized but obviously angry movements across the room.  
  
"Yeah, but not unlike him. He's done stuff like this before, but the last time was after his birthday party." Trunks sighed. "He was so upset, he didn't come out for a week. Mom says it helps him think."  
  
Goten kind of went "ohhhhhhh".  
  
"Still, I wonder what could have gotten him so mad. We haven't thrown him a party since then, and it's been four months."  
  
"Hey!" Goten cast a grin at his comrade. "I bet your mom knows!"  
  
Trunks stood up. "Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Laughing, the two boys raced down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiya, Trunks's mom!" Goten shouted, half-throwing open the door into Bulma's lab. The cat screeched as the door came within an inch of crushing it.  
  
Bulma turned. "Oh, hi there Goten, Trunks!" She put down a wrench and leaned forward. "And what do you two have to ask me?"  
  
Trunks looked up at her, an expression of concern on his face. "Why's Dad so mad? He's been punching holes in the gravity room for two days."  
  
Bulma gazed up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I don't really know, boys."  
  
Goten, meanwhile, was staring at Bulma's shirt. "Why's your shirt so big?"  
  
Trunks looked at the shirt, too. "Wha - 'Baby On Board'?" His eyes went wide.  
  
"My shirt?" Bulma looked down. "Oh! That must be it! I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to tell you. I told Vegeta though."  
  
"...Told him what?" Trunks asked, not sure if he wanted to know.  
  
Bulma squatted down to his level. "Trunks, you know what?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You're going to have a new baby sister!!"  
  
"WHAAAAT?!?!?!" Trunks said, backpedaling quickly until he was up against the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well that was a surprise!" Goten laughed. "A sister. Who knew?"  
  
"Dad does, and that's why he's turning the gravity room into Swiss cheese." Trunks shot a glance through a window just in time to see Vegeta smash a hole in the floor with his foot. "I wonder how long it'll take Mom and Grandpa to fix all the holes."  
  
"Fifty cents says it takes a month," his friend teased, grinning.  
  
"A dollar says it'll take two months," Trunks countered.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The boys sat down in the hallway. Goten halfheartedly started drawing little circles in the shag carpet with his finger. Trunks drew a stick figure with pointy hair.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" Goten said suddenly.  
  
Trunks jumped. "What is it?"  
  
Goten grinned; he sure looked like he had a great idea. "Let's surprise Gohan when he gets here to pick me up!"  
  
"Great!" Trunks replied, springing to his feet. "How?"  
  
"We'll go out in the yard and catch some frogs, then we'll slip them all down his shirt when he's not looking!" Goten proclaimed, also standing up.  
  
Trunks lowered one eyebrow. "That's pretty mean." Then he grinned. "I like it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I gotcha now!"  
  
Goten dove after another frog, then laughed as his net slipped cleanly over it. He picked up the net by its opening, pinching it closed so the frog couldn't escape. "Hey Trunks, I caught another one!"  
  
"All right!" Trunks opened up the bucket enough that Goten could slip the frog through the opening, then shut the lid tightly.  
  
"So how many do we have now?"  
  
Trunks opened up the lid just a bit. "Six or seven. That should be enough."  
  
"YESSSSS!" Goten jumped up in the air. "This is gonna be soooooooooo funny!"  
  
Just then, Bulma poked her head out the back door. "Goten!" she called. "Your brother's here to pick you up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You distract him," Trunks whispered. "I'll take care of the rest."  
  
Goten nodded as they entered the front hall.  
  
Gohan suddenly turned and noticed them. "Hi guys! How's it going?"  
  
"I had the greatest day ever!" Goten yelled, jumping around until he'd gotten his brother to turn an about-face.  
  
"Whoa, slow down champ. What'd you do all day, huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten didn't miss a beat while Trunks rose slowly up in the air with three live frogs in each hand. "Well, we got to watch Mortal Kombat 4 and we played Soul Blade and Final Fantasy 9 and - "  
  
"YEEEEEEEIIIIIKES!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as six cold, wet, slimy frogs started squirming around in his shirt. The other two boys started laughing hysterically. To make it even funnier, Gohan started hopping around on one foot, shaking his arms like a rabid dog on crack. "Get it out! Get it out!"  
  
It wasn't long before Bulma heard the commotion and entered the entryway. "What's going on here!" she demanded.  
  
"There's - YIKE! - There's something - AIIIEEE! - in my shi - WHOA! - my shirt!" Gohan yelled, still hopping.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Oh, for crying out loud. Hold still, Gohan." Gohan obeyed, though still twitching a little, and Bulma stuck her hand down the back of his shirt and pulled out one of the offenders.  
  
"What is it? What is it?" Gohan asked nervously.  
  
"Geez, Gohan, it's just a frog," Bulma replied, holding it in front of him.  
  
"A frog? How did a frog end up -" His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Those two are dead meat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys flew over the countryside, having left when Bulma had showed up. Goten still had the bucket.  
  
"I'm gonna keep this last one," he said, grinning eagerly.  
  
"Whatever," was all Trunks had to say. "You think your mom will let you?"  
  
"Of course not, but what Mom doesn't know can't hurt her!"  
  
Trunks sighed. "I think I've been a bad influence on you."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late that night, Goten dozed off reading a comic book by flashlight. He hadn't noticed anything odd about this particular frog when he'd put it in its cage, but most people would see the presence of two antennae and hear a distinct familiarity in the ribbit-voice.  
  
Around midnight, the frog jumped up and hung off the top of the cage. Winding its tiny fingers through the bars, it silently undid the catch, then pushed the door open with one of its hind legs. Carefully it climbed through, then hopped over onto Goten's back and ribbited.  
  
The boy slowly rolled over, the frog shifting to stay on top. Goten yawned. "Hi, froggy," he said groggily. The frog ribbited.  
  
"So whaddaya want?" he asked, sluggishly.  
  
The frog suddenly looked Goten straight in the eyes. For a second, the boy could have sworn he heard the frog say something like "Change Now", but then there was a bright light and a strange sensation, like he was moving but wasn't, and someone hitting him directly in the head, and everything suddenly going black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GASP!! Could it be?! Stay tuned for Chapter Two!  
  
(o^.^o) The Artist Formerly Known As Ed 


	2. One Hell of a Bad, Bad Day

Captain's Orders  
Chapter 2  
  
also by TAFKAE  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the one in chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mom, have you seen Goten?"  
  
Chi-chi turned around to look at Gohan. "No, I haven't, not since last night." She sighed and turned back to the dishes. "He probably ran off first thing with Trunks. I don't think I'll ever understand that kid."  
  
Gohan suddenly looked at his watch. "Omigosh! I'm gonna be late for school!" Quickly, he slung his bookbag over his shoulder and pressed a button on the aforementioned watch, transforming his school clothes into the Great Saiyaman costume. "See ya, mom!"  
  
"Bye, Gohan!" Chi-chi shouted as he bolted out the front door and rose into the sky.  
  
Needless to say, the frog hiding in his bookbag had one heck of a ride.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goten jumped in the air, then started buzzing around like a little fly. "Wow!" he yelled. "This body is amazing!"  
  
I realize that it's hard to imagine a voice from just reading a fanfic, but if you can imagine Goten's voice, and then imagine that the voice coming out was definitely not that. Anyone could recognize it. Some would immediately say, "Omigaw! It's the annoying 'Next-time-on-DBZ' guy!" while others would say, "Omigaw! It's Captain Ginyu!"  
  
(Stupid choice, I know.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hi, Gohan!" Erasa greeted cheerfully as Gohan took his seat. He waved.  
  
The teacher started on the lesson. Gohan was diligently taking notes until his pencil broke. He reached into his bookbag for another one...  
  
"YEAAAAAUGH!!!!!"  
  
The teacher gave him an odd look. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Gohan?"  
  
"No, ma'am!" Gohan yelled a little too loudly. He'd just found something cold, wet, and slimy in his bookbag. He pulled it out into his lap and made the "shhhhhh" sign to it.  
  
It made the sign back, then the "ok" sign. Then it jumped up on his paper, grabbed the broken pencil point, and scrawled out a "G" on Gohan's paper.  
  
"'G'?" he wondered aloud, but under his breath, as he hid the animal with his textbook.  
Over the course of the next few minutes, the frog scratched out an "O", a "T", an "E" and an "N".  
  
"'Goten'?" Gohan whispered. "You're a pretty smart frog, but what's anything got to do with Goten?"  
  
The frog drew an arrow and sat near the pointy end.  
  
Gohan might have screamed - if a frog claiming to be his brother had made any sense, that is.  
  
Erasa leaned over to him. "Wow, you have a pet frog?"  
  
"It's not my pet. My brother must have put it in there," he figured.  
  
"Yeah, and it knows how to write, too! That's neat!"  
  
Gohan grimaced. "C'mon, Erasa, don't get us in trouble..."  
  
Videl leaned forward and looked at him. "Gohan? Why did you bring a frog to class?"  
  
"I DIDN'T!" Gohan shouted a little too loudly, then found the entire class looking at him funny.  
  
The teacher adjusted her glasses. "Are you sure you don't have anything you'd like to tell us?"  
  
"I'm sure, ma'am," he said, a little too hastily.  
  
The frog laughed. It came out as a rather loud ribbit. The teacher heard it.  
  
"Oh," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Perhaps you'd like to show your little pet to the HALL MONITOR!!!"  
  
"It's not my pet!" Gohan yelled. "My brother must have snuck it into my bag or something!"  
  
"That is no excuse for disrupting the class, young man!" She pointed to the door. "Now go out in the hall this instant! We will discuss this AFTER CLASS."  
  
Gohan stood and headed towards the door. The frog kept laughing.  
  
"And take that animal with you!"  
  
He grabbed the frog in one hand and ran out the door, his class laughing behind him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Good going," he mumbled to the frog, or maybe to himself, sitting down next to the door. "I wonder if Goten has any idea of how dead he is."  
  
The frog moaned, then started ribbiting hysterically.  
  
"Are you laughing at me again?" Gohan asked it. After all, it wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to out here.  
  
The frog shook its head.  
  
"Then what are you doing? Maybe you can write, but you can't talk."  
  
The frog started jumping up and down, then out of nowhere pulled out the paper Gohan's notes were on, and sat near the pointy end of the arrow again.  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb went on in the teenager's head. "Are you saying that you're Goten?"  
  
The frog nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well, how's that possible? Goten's my brother, not a frog."  
  
The frog shrugged.  
  
"So, how did you get in my bookbag anyway?"  
  
Froggy started hopping. Gohan moaned. "Of course..." He rubbed the frog's head, then noticed the two antennae.  
  
"Wait a second," he thought aloud. "You don't look much like an Earth frog... but there were frogs like this on..." He paused as a redheaded girl walked by, giving him an odd look, then continued. "...Namek! And one of them ended up coming to Earth because it was -" Suddenly, everything clicked. Gohan stood up and ran out of the school, a clueless frog in one hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He didn't stop at home. He knew his mom would be *extremely* ticked off if she knew he was cutting class. Besides, Goten's power level was elsewhere, and Goten was who he was looking for. He eventually found him playing in a field with a couple of mice. As in, blasting them. The frog in his right hand growled, if that was possible. The mice ran.  
  
"Hey Goten!" he yelled at his younger brother.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" the boy replied, in a voice Gohan was quite familiar with, then caught himself. "I mean, uh," then in a very fake Goten voice, "hi there, Gohan!"  
  
"I think you've got something that's not yours," Gohan responded, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Goten turned. "What're you talking about?"  
  
His brother held up the frog. "Does this look familiar?"  
  
Goten's face went kind of funny. It was one of those looks that says, "Where the hell did you find THAT?!?"  
  
"I thought so. Change him back now, Ginyu. Don't go thinking I don't remember what you did to my dad on Namek." [1]  
  
They stared at each other for a while, then Ginyu spoke, in the fake-sounding Goten voice. "I don't get it. What're you talking about, Gohan?"  
  
"I think you know." Gohan held the frog in front of him. "Change him back. NOW."  
  
Ginyu smirked, not bothering to fake the voice. "Make me, lame-o."  
  
Gohan wasn't expecting that. "What?!"  
  
"I said make me. You want me to change back, you're gonna have to fight me."  
  
Gohan growled. I don't wanna hurt Goten... he thought, looking down at his right hand. The frog (or the real Goten, as it were) looked up at him and gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
his brother thought. He turned to Ginyu. "Well then, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get."  
  
Ginyu jumped. He wasn't expecting that. And it looked very much like Gohan was going to keep his word. he thought.  
  
Gohan set his brother down on the ground, then moved a ways away and got into a fighting stance. Ginyu watched in utter shock as Gohan's hair began to flutter upwards. Then the teenager exploded with energy, his hair turning a bright golden color and his eyes becoming deep and green.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!??!" Ginyu screamed. "Good God, what did you just do?!"  
  
"It's called going Super Saiyan," Gohan replied calmly. "And if I remember correctly, that's how my dad beat Frieza."  
  
Ginyu was speechless.  
  
Gohan continued. "It's also how I beat Goten the last time we trained together."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yippee! Finally, a fight! Can't have a DBZ fanfic without one! Well, keep reading, because I'm gonna keep writing no matter what!  
  
(o^.^o) The Artist Formerly Known As Ed  
  
~*~*~  
FOOTNOTE  
  
[1] In case you don't remember, Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, then deliberately got beaten up by Vegeta, then tried to switch with Vegeta, but Goku jumped in the way and got changed back. Ginyu then tried to switch with Vegeta again, but Goku threw a frog into the way. Hence, Captain Ginyu was a frog for a VERY LONG TIME. 


	3. Goku vs. Ginyu

Captain's Orders  
Chapter 3  
  
by TAFKAE again  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I keep putting a disclaimer up? It always says the same things. I don't own DBZ. I don't own the characters. I wish I owned 17. Copyrights and disclaimers suck. Let's get on with the story. It's finally getting to the good part.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next thing Gohan knew, or in any sort of detail anyway, he was lying on the ground in great pain. He felt really weird, too, but didn't quite know what the feeling WAS. He decided not to open his eyes for a minute. He had fought Goten, and he was winning by a lot, but Goten - or rather, Captain Ginyu - had said something, and then he woke up here. Wincing, he forced his eyes open.  
  
And found a frog staring into them.  
  
"YIKES!!" he shouted, sitting up and scrambling back a ways. "Oh, it's just you."  
  
"Yep," the frog - or Goten, as it were - replied.  
  
Gohan blinked. "What?"  
  
"It's just me, Goten," Goten repeated.  
  
"I heard you the first time. But…" Gohan thought for a second, getting in a cross-legged position. "…frogs can't talk… can they?"  
  
"I told you a while ago, I can talk to animals. That's why I can talk to you."  
  
Gohan tilted his head and stood up. Somehow he felt shorter than usual, but he attributed it to his imagination. "What do you mean? I'm not an animal."  
  
"No," Goten replied, "but I'm an animal, and you're me!"  
  
That took a second to sink in. Then:  
  
Gohan started frantically looking around, mostly at himself. His clothes were bright orange, but that wasn't the only thing wrong. He was shorter, after all… "WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!" he screamed, feeling his hair, which felt just like Goten's. "OH MY GOSH! I AM YOU!!! WHAT… WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
Goten covered his ears, if frogs have ears. "You don't hafta yell…"  
  
Gohan was too panicked to care. "JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!"  
  
"All right, all right. Don't have a cow." Goten hopped up and down a bit, then seemed to calm down and started talking again. "You were fighting the frog guy, and you were winning, and then he figured out he was losing or something, so he said 'Change How' or something, and then you knocked him out - or he knocked you out - I kinda lost track of who was who. But," he continued after inhaling deeply, "then I figured out that he did what he did to me again, and so you had to be me!"  
  
"'Change How'?" Gohan asked, thinking some more. "OF COURSE!!! Captain Ginyu's technique! Why didn't I see that coming?!"  
  
"I woulda warned you, but I forgot," Goten stated. "How did you know about it though?"  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes. "He pulled the same trick on Dad on Planet Namek ten years ago."  
  
Just then, there was a small *pop* and Goku appeared in the field next to them. "Hey Goten! How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"DAD!!" Gohan yelled. "Thank goodness you're here. Come on, we've gotta go find me - I mean Gohan - I mean - oh my gosh, I don't know WHAT I mean, but it'll probably make more sense later -" He grabbed Goku by the hand and started pulling.  
  
"Whoa, slow down champ," Goku said, kind of confused. "What're you talking about?"  
  
"JUST COME ON!"  
  
Goten groaned. "I wanna be me again."  
  
Gohan glared at his brother slash frog. "Shut up."  
  
"Whaddaya mean shut up?" Goku asked. "Has Trunks been teaching you stuff again?"  
  
"I was talking to Goten!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Quit joking around, Goten," his dad replied.  
  
"I'm not joking around!" Goten shouted.  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!" Goku yelled, finally getting fed up. "All right. Now, Goten, tell me what's going on."  
  
The frog started ribbiting hysterically.  
  
"He wasn't talking to you," Gohan told his brother slash frog, who decided to shut up. "Dad, this is VERY important."  
  
"What is?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm not Goten!"  
  
There was a pause, and then Goku laughed. "Quit kidding around! Come on, your dinner's getting co-"  
  
"DAD, IF YOU'D JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONE FRICKIN' MINUTE!!!" Gohan yelled. Goku stopped immediately, a little apprehensive of "Goten's" outburst.  
  
"What's with you?" he asked.  
  
Gohan inhaled deeply. "I can explain it all later. Can you use your Instant Transmission to take me to Gohan?"  
  
Goku tilted his head to one side. "Sure I can, but why?"  
  
"I said I can explain it all later," Gohan said before Goku had finished his sentence. "Just do it, okay?"  
  
Goku shrugged and put one hand to his son's shoulder, then raised two fingers to his forehead and all present disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived above a city. Gohan looked around until he spotted a small, yellow dot about 500 yards away. He cupped both hands to his mouth and shouted. "GINYU!!!!"  
  
The dot turned and looked at him.  
  
"I JUST CAME TO SAY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!" he continued. "YOU'D BETTER CHANGE ME AND GOTEN BACK, OR ELSE!!!"  
  
The reply came from very far off. "OR ELSE WHAT?"  
  
"REMEMBER MY DAD?"  
  
The dot seemed to wince. Gohan thought. But he hadn't. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" came the answer. "AND BESIDES, NOW I HAVE THE POWER OF THE SUPER SAIYAN!"  
  
Oops. No one had thought of that. "Oh yeah," Gohan mumbled. "I was fighting him as a Super Saiyan, so when he… ooooohhh noooooo…"  
  
Goku scowled. "All right, Goten, what's this all about? Is this some kind of game?"  
  
Gohan whirled around. "It's not a game, Dad. It's for real." He pulled Goten out of his pocket. "See anything familiar about this frog?"  
  
Goku tilted his head. "No."  
  
Gohan came close to facefaulting from fifty feet in the air. He sighed and continued. "You remember Captain Ginyu from planet Namek?"  
  
"All too well," was his father's reply. "But how did you know about that? Did Gohan tell you, or what?"  
  
"I AM GOHAN! I was THERE!"  
  
Goku gave him a look that demonstrated a kind of a cross between confusion and shock.  
  
"Captain Ginyu got transported to Earth just like the rest of us when Namek was about to blow up," Gohan continued. "I don't know what he's up to, but it can't be good!"  
  
Goku tilted his head the other way. "Well, if you're really Gohan, then how did you end up in Goten's body?"  
  
Gohan almost facefaulted again. "THE SAME WAY YOU ENDED UP IN CAPTAIN GINYU'S!" he screamed.  
  
The bright yellow dot had moved closer now, so his face was in plain view, smirking. "You know kid, if you want to win, you're going to need a lot more than - "  
  
"Oh, come on, Gohan," Goku interrupted. "I think you two need to take your training a little less seriously."  
  
"I never asked for your opinion, Son Goku," Ginyu replied. "Besides, what makes you think this is just training?"  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You're not Gohan!"  
  
Gohan's lit up. he thought.   
  
"Oh really? I thought you knew," Ginyu answered him with a sarcastic look of concern on his face. "Too bad you found out so late."  
  
The real Gohan jumped back just in time to get out of the way of the flurry of punches and kicks that followed. He would have joined in, but knew he would have just gotten his brother's body hurt. That is, more than it already was, he thought, rubbing a bruise on his left arm that he had given Ginyu, but now had himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The fight lasted a long time. Too long. Ginyu was holding his own for a while until Goku decided to get serious and go Super Saiyan himself. After that, Ginyu suddenly found himself unable to land any punches, but Goku was having trouble doing the same, too.  
  
"You've improved since we last fought, Goku," Ginyu smirked, blocking a punch with his forearm.  
  
"Gohan's improved since we last fought, too," Goku replied. "You certainly haven't, though. You're just using the same dirty tricks you always have!"  
  
"Dirty, yes," Ginyu returned, returning the punch as well. "But they work, don't they? I'm still winning."  
  
Goku dodged it. "You won't be for long."  
  
"I beg to differ." Ginyu shot a punch at Goku's head, which the other managed to dodge again, and the fight continued.  
  
It was a good ten minutes later when both fighters started getting desperate. Ki blasts were exchanged, blocked, countered, and dodged. Gohan watched in horror as neither one got anywhere. Goten fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly Goku decided to take drastic action. "KA… ME… HA… ME…"  
  
Ginyu knew the technique, so he launched his own just then, hoping to block it…  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!!" The world-famous blast shot out of Goku's hands and hit Ginyu square in the chest, but Ginyu's attack hit Goku at exactly the same time; Ginyu then went normal and fell to the top of a tall building, unconscious. Goku floated to the same building, breathing heavily, but didn't drop out of Super Saiyan. Gohan and Goten were already standing there when Goku arrived. After a while, Ginyu hadn't moved at all, but Goten had woken up.  
  
"Wha' happened?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his little froggy eyes.  
  
"Dad got him," Gohan replied, smiling triumphantly, then turned to Goku. "Thanks, Dad. As soon as he wakes up, we'll make him change us back."  
  
Goku put one hand behind his glowing hair and grinned. "Well that's good, I'd never get used to Goten being a frog!"  
  
Goten scowled. "That's not funny, Dad." Gohan laughed.  
  
Goku did the same, then looked at the kayoed form of Captain Ginyu (in Gohan's badly beaten-up body) with a serious expression on his face. "When he does switch back, you and Goten are gonna need some of those senzu beans. Say," he continued, not allowing Gohan the time to interrupt, "howzabout I go get some now?" Then he took off into the air, flying at top speed.  
  
"WAIT, DAD!" Gohan yelled, pointing the other way. "KORIN TOWER'S…" Then he realized Goku couldn't hear him. "…that way…" He sighed. "Oh well, he'll probably find it one of these days… or at least realize he's lost and just IT there…"  
  
Goten laughed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, over the Southeast Islands, Captain Ginyu (now in Goku's body) laughed. "What a sucker."  
  
~*~*~  
  
GASP! Looks like Ginyu's not done! I have every intention of continuing and finishing this whole darn story, even if I don't get any reviews at all, but I'd love to hear them anyway!   
  
(o^.^o) The Artist Formerly Known As Ed 


End file.
